Now we are free: Sueño de libertad
by VicPin
Summary: Ahora soy libre... Libre como el águila surcando el viento en el cielo... Ahora he cumplido con mi sueño de libertad... ¿Quién es Marcus Weisz? Descúbranlo... Dedicado a: Symphknot


_****_**¡Hola de nuevo, gente!**

**Buenas noches a todos y todas. Aquí les traigo un cortito oneshot southparkiano (sí, sé que tal vez pronto uno se harte de leer mis historias southparkianas, pero no es mi culpa ser fan de esa genial serie) que es, nuevamente, un songfic.**

**El único detalle del songfic que presento aquí es que los líricos son de un idioma que no sé como se llama; la rola tal vez la conozcan, puesto que es del genial filme "Gladiador" con Russel Crowe como el actor principal. Si no la han escuchado, les recomiendo que vayan a youtube y la busquen; se llama "Now we are free" de Lisa Gerrard.**

**Disculpen si estuvo escrito a como sea y a lo corto, pero estaba inspirada en estos momentos... Y me gustó como quedó.**

**¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now we are free: <strong>_

_**Sueño de libertad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>_** Symphknot, por ser la primera en poner review en el songfic " My love: Tres relatos del amor"**

* * *

><p><em>Libertad.<em>

_Todo lo que quiero, todo lo que anhelo, todo lo que ansío es libertad. Quiero ser libre como el viento, como el águila surcando los cielos con majestad y con orgullo; quiero ser libre como el lobo corriendo por el bosque con los suyos._

_Quiero ser libre para sentir el trigal con mis manos y sentir el viento golpear el rostro; quiero ir hacia la Gran Puerta, hacia donde se halla el jardín de mis sueños; quiero abrir esa Gran Puerta y ver con mis propios ojos el verdadero rostro de la libertad…_

_De mi libertad._

_**Anol shalom**_

_**Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um**_

_**Flavum**_

_**Nom de leesh**_

_**Ham de nam um das...**_

_**La um de**_

_**Flavne**_

_He vivido encerrado en la esclavitud desde que nací; he tenido una vida de humillación y rechazo con profundas heridas emocionales como consecuencia de ello. He callado muchas bajezas por el miedo a recibir más humillaciones y rechazo que derivaban siempre en la más terrible de las soledades._

_Pero eso se acabó. Al menos para mí se acabó._

_Voy a conseguir mi libertad aunque el precio sea la vida misma; no temo a la muerte ni a la vida después de ella. Más bien tengo miedo a seguir en ese estado de eterna esclavitud y rechazo continuos._

_Y la mejor manera de conseguirla es huyendo disfrazado bajo la protección de la noche, sin decir nada a nadie; más que huir, escapar de las cadenas que me asfixian y me condenan a morir poco a poco. Escapar de todo aquello que me haga daño, ya que aún no estoy listo para enfrentar a todos los que me hicieron daño._

_Aún no._

_**We de ze zu bu**_

_**We de sooo a ru**_

_No empaco nada más que todos los ahorros de mi vida escondidos en mi guardarropa; los empaco en mis pantalones y en mis zapatos con bolsas como protección. Para evitar ser descubierto, tranco la puerta con la silla de mi escritorio y empujo el armario hacia la entrada._

_Luego me vuelvo hacia la ventana, la abro y, aspirando una bocanada de aire fresco, cierro los ojos para evocar ese sueño que tuve la noche anterior._

_Mi sueño de libertad._

_El sueño de la Gran Puerta abriéndose ante mí, permitiéndome entrar a un vasto jardín iluminado por el Sol; el sueño de mí mismo sintiendo la suavidad del trigo en mis manos y con mi mirada hacia el horizonte donde se hallaba la vida misma esperándome para recibirme en sus brazos._

_**Un va-a pesh a lay**_

_**Un vi-i bee**_

_**Un da la pech ni sa**_

_**Un di-i lay na day**_

_**Un ma la pech a nay mee di nu ku**_

_Abrí mis ojos y, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me aventuré a bajar con mucho cuidado por la ventana, ya que no quería romperme una pierna o la cadera._

_Al tocar el suelo, miré hacia arriba y, con serenidad, me despedí con el gesto del dedo del miedo diciendo:_

_- Jódanse, papá y mamá… Ahora soy libre… Libre como el viento._

_Acomodándome bien la gorra, caminé sigilosamente, procurando resguardarme en las sombras para que nadie note mi presencia; al ver que me había alejado lo suficiente de aquella jaula de oro llamada hogar, decidí salir a la luz y correr por las frías y oscuras calles del pueblo hacia la central de autobuses._

_No paraba de sonreír y de querer gritar como loco._

_Me sentía libre, me sentía completo, me sentía vivo, y esas sensaciones nadie me los iba a quitar. _

_**La la da pa da le na da na**_

_**Ve va da pa da le na la dumda**_

_**La la da pa da le na da na**_

_**Ve va da pa da le na la dumda**_

_**La la da pa da le na da na**_

_**Ve va da pa da le na la dumda**_

_**La la da pa da le na da na**_

_**Ve va da pa da le na la dumda**_

_Fue una suerte para mí que, al llegar a la central de autobuses, pudiera alcanzar el último autobús hacia Denver, hacia mi propia libertad, hacia el inicio de mi nueva vida… _

_Y hacia el inicio de todo un viaje de autodescubrimiento que empezó con un sueño hecho realidad._

_El sueño de mi libertad…_

_**&%%&%&%&%&**_

_**Anol shalom**_

_**Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um**_

_**Flavum**_

_**Flavum**_

Abriendo los ojos con los rayos de la luz del Sol filtrándose en el ventanal de su depatamento, Marcus Weisz se incorporó lentamente en su lecho bostezando un par de veces.

Al levantarse por entero, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la ventana para contemplar el hermoso amanecer que se levantaba sobre la ciudad de Roma, la Ciudad Eterna, el lugar en donde reside desde hace unos cuatro años.

Con la sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, se dirigió hacia su guardarropa y sacó de ahí una camisa blanca de manga larga, un saco y unos pantalones de vestir color negro. Luego, se fue hacia el baño para ducharse con agua tibia tranquilamente y sin prisas. Al terminar de bañarse, se vistió y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café cappuccino para beber con leche y galletas.

_**M-ai shondol-lee**_

_**Flavu Lof flesh lay**_

_**Nof ne**_

_**Nom de lis**_

Sentándose en el sofá, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias del día. No obstante, sonó el teléfono, dejando al propio Marcus intrigado. No esperaba ninguna llamada a esa hora; de hecho, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llamasen a las 6 de la mañana exceptuando alguna emergencia de la oficina.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó mientras se levantaba para contestar el teléfono inhalámbrico que estaba asentado en la cocina – Espero que no sea alguna emergencia… ¿Diga?

_- Disculpe, ¿hablo a la residencia del señor Marcus Weisz? –_ preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí. Él habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

_- ¿Eres Marcus Weisz?_

- Ya le dije que sí. ¿Quién es usted?

_- ¿Es Leopold Stotch tu verdadero nombre?_

_**Ham de num um dass**_

_**La um de**_

_**Flavne**_

_**Flay**_

Marcus se quedó helado de sorpresa.

Leopold…

Ese nombre… Ese nombre que lo enlazaba con un pasado triste y sórdido en un lugar olvidado en las aguas de su memoria. Ese nombre que borró de su vida para siempre al momento de convertirse en el prestigioso y antiguo Fiscal de la Corona Inglesa Marcus Weisz...

Ese nombre que no volvió escuchar hasta ese preciso momento.

- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó con sospecha.

_- Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, pero yo siempre me he acordado de ti… Butters._

- ¿Es esto alguna jodida broma o una especie de chantaje? Porque si es un chantaje, te puedo asegurar de que no lograrás sacarme ninguna cantidad de dinero, maldito infeliz.

_- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Ea, Butters! Estás demasiado agresivo el día de hoy. ¿Te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama?_

- Mira, cabrón… No sé quién eres…

_**Shom de nomm**_

_**Ma-lun des dwondi.**_

_**Dwwoondi**_

_- Soy Kenny._

- Pero… ¡¿Q-qué?

_- Soy yo, Kenny McCormick. _

- Kenny…

_- Hace 20 años que te fuiste de South Park. 20 años en donde nadie supo de ti ni pío, ni siquiera Kyle, Stan y Cartman ni mucho menos tus viejos, quienes te lloraron a mares._

- ¿C-cómo me hallaste?

_- Te vi hace cuatro años en la televisión, en el famoso caso de los traficantes de mujeres. De hecho, te reconocí porque eres de rostro imperdible. Trabajo para la policía, ¿sabes?, y puedo tener acceso a cualquier clase de información, incluyendo el de los archivos de la Corona Inglesa. Amigo mío, realmente eres un tipo formidable y de miedo como Fiscal. Hace tiempo comprendí porqué te hiciste acreedor del apodo "Fiscal de Hierro": Porque eres apasionado con tu trabajo en proteger a los que menos tiempo. Prácticamente eres un héroe en Inglaterra y yo, como policía, seguí tu trabajo con visitas periódicas a la página de la Fiscalía Inglesa hasta que me enteré de que la ONU te suplicó que trabajaras como Fiscal General Internacional en calidad de representante de la Unión Europea._

Butters se quedó sorprendido.

Kenny McCormick... ¿Quién se había imaginado que el chico más pobre de South Park pudiera formar parte de la policía?

Con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, le dijo:

- ¿De dónde llamas?

_- Del hotel en donde me hospedo aquí en Roma. Estoy de vacaciones y como sé que vives aquí, me gustaría visitarte y charlar contigo sobre los viejos tiempos… Claro, si es que tienes tiempo._

_**Alas sharum**_

_**du koos**_

_**Shaley koot-tum**_

Butters se echó a reír y le respondió:

- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho… Tengo que irme a la oficina ahora mismo. Salgo del trabajo a las 5 de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería "María Di Rozza" a las 7? Está cerca de mi casa.

_- ¡Bien! Ahí nos vemos entonces._

- Sí… Adiós.

_- Adiós._

Butters colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

20 años…

Habían pasado 20 años desde que huyó de South Park con sus ahorros como su único recurso financiero y con un sueño en mente: el de la libertad.

Tenía él la tierna edad de 14 años cuando se fue de ese pueblito que rara vez extrañaba. Tras su huida a Denver, empezó a trabajar en el bajo mundo como narcomenudista gracias a la ayuda de Trent Boyett, su único y mejor amigo, quien falleciere en sus brazos tres años más tarde en Londres durante un tiroteo entre narcotraficantes colombianos y mexicanos.

Tras la muerte de su amigo, decidió reformarse, trabajar honradamente y estudiar leyes para poder llevar ante la justicia a los asesinos de su amigo, cosa que lo logró al ejercer en forma por primera vez como asistente de James Steel, Fiscal de la Corona y mentor suyo, quien le aceptó sin preguntar sobre su pasado turbio.

Ahora, a sus 34 años, él era un abogado de renombre que trabajaba en los casos más complicados relacionados con horrendos crímenes de lesa humanidad, siempre recordándose a sí mismo que él conoció esos bajos mundos a la perfección al momento de obtener esa libertad soñada con toda su alma.

Siendo un hombre libre, decidió trabajar para garantizar a algunos que otros el sueño de todo ser vivo: El sueño de la libertad.

El sueño de la Gran Puerta de la Ciudad Eterna con el Sol ocultándose en el horizonte y con el viento soplándole la cara en medio del campo de trigo.

- Ahora ya soy verdaderamente libre.


End file.
